starwarsfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Прозрачная сталь
Прозрачная сталь иногда транспаристил, транспаристаль (англ.Transparance steel) — твёрдый и полностью прозрачный металлический сплав. Этот материал широко использовался для создания иллюминаторов кораблей, окон укреплений и других строений, где было необходимо соблюдение безопасности. В иллюминаторах кораблей прозрачная сталь имела специальное светочувствительное покрытие, делавшее их непрозрачными во время ярких вспышек взрывов, во время путешествия через гиперкосмос и подобных ситуациях. Надо отметить, что данный материал был даже более прочен, чем его непрозрачный собрат дюрасталь. Основным компонентом для изготовления прозрачной стали являлся ломмит. Интересные факты Дарт Крайт заключил световой меч Кола Скайуокера в прозрачную сталь из уважения к его владельцу''Star Wars: Legacy 15: Claws of the Dragon, Part 2. Из прозрачной стали состояли окна скиммерсабов . Появления *Crosscurrent'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic: Fatal Alliance'' *''Jedi Apprentice: The Dark Rival'' *''Darth Maul: Saboteur'' *''Cloak of Deception'' * *''Episode I Adventures 1: Search for the Lost Jedi'' *''Episode I Adventures 2: The Bartokk Assassins'' *''Episode I Adventures 4: Jedi Emergency'' *''Darth Maul: Shadow Hunter'' *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' *''Rogue Planet'' *''Jedi Apprentice Special Edition: The Followers'' *''Outbound Flight'' *''Jedi Quest: The School of Fear'' *''Jedi Quest: The Changing of the Guard'' *''The Approaching Storm'' *''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' *''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' novel *''Boba Fett: The Fight to Survive'' * *''Boba Fett: Crossfire'' *''Star Wars: Republic 50: The Defense of Kamino'' *''League of Spies'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' novel *''Republic Commando: Triple Zero'' *''Republic Commando: True Colors'' *''MedStar I: Battle Surgeons'' *''MedStar II: Jedi Healer'' *''Secrets of the Jedi'' *''Yoda: Dark Rendezvous'' *''Bailed Out'' *''Boba Fett: Pursuit'' *''Labyrinth of Evil'' *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' novel *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' *''Order 66: A Republic Commando Novel'' *''Imperial Commando: 501st'' *''The Last of the Jedi: A Tangled Web'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Against the Empire'' *''Coruscant Nights I: Jedi Twilight'' *''The Paradise Snare'' *''The Force Unleashed'' novel *''Han Solo at Stars' End'' *''Han Solo's Revenge'' * * *''Death Star'' *''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' *''Swap Meet: The Jawa's Tale'' * *''Rebel Force: Target'' *''Rebel Force: Hostage'' *''Allegiance'' *''Galaxy of Fear: The Brain Spiders'' * * *''Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back'' * *''Shadows of the Empire'' * *''Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi'' *''Dark Forces: Rebel Agent'' / audio drama *''Luke Skywalker and the Shadows of Mindor'' *''X-wing: Rogue Squadron'' *''X-wing: Wedge's Gamble'' *''X-wing: The Krytos Trap'' *''X-wing: The Bacta War'' *''X-wing: Wraith Squadron'' *''X-wing: Iron Fist'' *''Tatooine Ghost'' *''Dark Force Rising'' *''X-wing: Isard's Revenge'' * * *''I, Jedi'' *''Jedi Search'' *''Dark Apprentice'' *''Champions of the Force'' *''Shades of Gray'' *''X-wing: Starfighters of Adumar'' * *''Planet of Twilight'' *''Before the Storm'' *''Shield of Lies'' *''Specter of the Past'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Heirs of the Force'' *''Recovery'' *''Edge of Victory I: Conquest'' *''Edge of Victory II: Rebirth'' *''Star by Star'' *''Dark Journey'' *''Enemy Lines I: Rebel Dream'' *''Enemy Lines II: Rebel Stand'' *''Force Heretic II: Refugee'' *''The Unifying Force'' *''Betrayal'' *''Exile'' *''Inferno'' *''Fury'' *''Revelation'' *''Millennium Falcon'' *''Omen'' *''Abyss'' *''Allies'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 15: Claws of the Dragon, Part 2'' }} Источники *''A Guide to the Star Wars Universe'' (First Edition) *''Galaxy Guide 3: The Empire Strikes Back'' *''Galaxy Guide 2: Yavin and Bespin'', Second Edition * * *''Galaxy of Intrigue'' Примечания Категория:Сплавы Категория:Технологии Категория:Металлы